The Little Merdog (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version)
Plot: Sasha La Fleur longs for life on the land and soon falls for a handsome prince, Charlie Barkin. Now she wants to be a normal dog like him. Cast * Ariel - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Extra with Sasha - Winifred Bessimay "Bess" de Winkerville (All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series; as Sasha's childhood friend) * Eric - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Extra with Charlie - Itchiford "Itchy" Dachshund (All Dogs Go to Heaven; as Charlie's best friend) * Flounder - Oliver (Oliver and Company), Bambi and Thumper (both from Bambi; as Sasha's best friends) * Extra with Oliver, Bambi, and Thumper - Faline (Bambi; as Sasha's best friend) * Sebastian - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Scuttle - Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of NIMH; as Sasha's friend) * King Triton - Butch (Cats and Dogs) * Extra with Butch - Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven; unlike Butch, she's as Sasha's aunt) * Ursula - Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven; The Series) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Carface Carruthers and Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Extras with Carface and Killer - Roscoe and Desoto (Oliver and Company) * Grimsby - Rover Dangerfield (same name as the movie) * Max - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Ariel's Sisters played by: ** Aquata - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) ** Andrina - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) ** Arista - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) ** Attina - Rita (Oliver and Company) ** Adella - Sylvie (Balto) ** Alana - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Harold the Seahorse - Lou (Cats and Dogs) * Carlotta - Daisy (Rover Dangerfield) * Chef Louis - Rusty Walrus (Crash Twinsanity) * Ursula as Vanessa - Zsa Zsa Labrador (Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers) Chapters * Fathoms Below (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * The Ruined Concert (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Sasha La Fleur at the Sunken Shipwreck (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Sasha Meets Jeremy (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Butch reprimands Sasha (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Part of Your World (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * To the Surface (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Storm at the Sea (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Charlie is Saved/Sasha's Part of Your World (Reprise) (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Under the Sea (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Butch and Squidward's Conversation (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * The Destruction of Sasha's Grotto (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * The Power of Suggestion (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Belladonna's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Sasha's Transformation (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Belladonna's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Sasha's Transformation (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version (Alternate Version)) * Charlie helps Sasha (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Les Poissons (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * A Tour of the Kingdom (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Kiss the Girl (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Belladonna Takes Charge (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * The Wedding Ship (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * The Sun Sets (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Belladonna's Wrath (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * A Happy Ending (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) * Belladonna's Wrath (Alternate Version)/A Happy Ending (Alternate Version) (761954's Sasha La Fleur Version) Gallery See it here Category:Tyson1993 Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake